wowwikifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Warcraft II: Beyond the Dark Portal
Warcraft II: Beyond the Dark Portal (w skrócie BtDP) to dodatek do nagradzanej wiele razy gry strategicznej czasu rzeczywistego Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness, wydany 30 kwietnia 1996 roku na MS-DOS, Windowsa, Macintosha i wiele innych platform. Fabuła poszerza akcję o Draenor, ojczyznę orków i nakreśla bieg wydarzeń dla podstawki, w których to kampania Przymierza Lordaeronu okazuje się być kanoniczną, jednak część wydarzeń z kampanii Hordy również jest kanoniczna. Produkt został wydany, tak jak w przypadku Tides of Darkness, przez amerykańskie studio Blizzard Entertainment. Gra jest dalej dostępna zarówno poprzez usługę Battle.net jak i od 29 marca 2019 roku, podobnie jak jedynka i podstawka, jest możliwa do zdobycia w wersji dopasowanej do komputery nowej generacji dzięki serwisowi GOG.com. Pojawienie się w drugim ze sklepów internetowych miało miejsce w związku z nadchodzącym wtedy 25. leciem serii. Fabuła Akcja dodatki ma miejsce 2 lata po wydarzeniach z podstawki, czyli 9 lat po inwazji orków na Azeroth. Trwająca w latach 6-7 ADP Druga Wojna zakończyła się zwycięstwem składającego się z ludzi, elfów, krasnoludów i gnomów Przymierza Lordaeronu i rozgromieniem Orczej Hordy. Osłabieni przez utratę większości floty pod Crestfall, zdradę Gul'dana jaki ruszył do Grobowca Sargerasa oraz wzięcie w niewolę Orgrima Doomhammera w bitwie o Czarną Górę poważnie przerzedziła szeregi tej dzikiej armii. W rezultacie najpierw zdrada wymusiła wycofanie się zielonoskórych, zaś pojmanie Wodza Wojennego doprowadziło do wycofania się do Mrocznego Portalu, bramy łączącej Azeroth z Draenorem. Orkowie przegrali bitwę o niego, a brama została następnie zniszczona. Jedynymi co uciekli byli Rycerze Śmierci i kilka klanów bądź indywidualistów pod wodzą Terona Gorefienda. Samo Przymierze okupiło to jednak wielkimi stratami - Alterak zdradził w momencie największej potrzeby sojuszników, Anduin Lothar zginął z rąk Orgrima, zaś z Wichrogrodu zostały ruiny, które cały czas są odbudowywane kosztem wyzwolicieli. Chociaż Przymierze ocaliło swój świat i rozbiło Orczą Hordę nie zmienia to faktu, że pozostała w Draenorze siła, jaka teraz planuje zemścić się na nim oraz ponownie ruszyć na ludzi i ich sprzymierzeńców. W ojczyźnie orków pozostała tak zwana Horda Draenoru, stworzona przez Ner'zhula z draenorskich klanów siła, której głównym celem jest przywrócić chwałę orczej rasie. Obawiając się nowej wojny Przymierze Lordaeronu wysyła Synów Lothara w roli tak zwanej Ekspedycji Przymierza, których zadaniem jest przekroczenie odbudowanego przez zielonoskórych Mrocznego Portalu. I powstrzymanie inwazji zanim ta na dobre się zacznie. Synowie ścierają się w wielu miejscach z niedobitkami, które okazują się byc wspomagane przez zdradzieckie wojska alterakijskie, natomiast te resztki Orczej Hordy to w rzeczywistości komanda prawdziwej siły, których celem jest zdobycie trzech artefaktów: Wysadzanego Klejnotami Berła Sargerasa, Czaszki Gul'dana, Księgi Medivha i Oka Dalaranu. O ile czaszkę ocalały czarnoksiężnik zdołał przenieść do Draenoru, o tyle natomiast Berło wciąż jest w Grobowcu, Księga stoi pod pieczą w Wichrogrodzie, a Oko znajduje się tam gdzie nazwa wskazuje - w magokratycznej polis. Pomimo działań Przymierza, w tym wspomnianych weteranów Drugiej Wojny, Horda dostaje co chce i natychmiast wycofują się na Jałowe Ziemie - krainę powstałą wskutek działania Mrocznego Portalu na okolice Czarnych Mokradeł. Decyzja jest więc następująca - tropicielka Alleria Windrunner, than Kurdran Wildhammer, arcymag Khadgar i paladyn Turalyon stają na czele Synów Lothara i ruszają zająć Mroczny Portal, aby następnie uniemożliwić zwycięstwo orkom i utratę tego co kochają najbardziej. Ze Strażnicy Otchłani, wzniesionej by strzec przejścia na północ oraz jednocześnie bramy między światami wyruszają przeprowadzić uderzenie wyprzedzające. Rozpoczyna się Inwazja na Draenor. Ludziom udaje się zająć Mroczny Portal po stronie Azeroth, po czym zbierają wielką armię zajmując jego draenorską stronę. Chociaż siły przeciwnika są przeważające ostatecznie kontrolę nad bramą przejmuje Przymierze. W następnych dniach Azerothianie zakładają na terenie Półwyspu Piekielnego Ognia swoje placówki, skąd wyruszają w stronę Puszczy Terokkar, na Auchindoun, gdzie orkowie mają jedną ze swoich głównych siedzib. Zmuszeni są także stawić czoła czarnym smokom, które zawarły sojusz z Hordą, a także z samym Deathwingiem. Choć udaje im się go pokonać, to jednak nie zabić. Ostatecznie wojska sprzymierzonych docierają do Doliny Cienistego Księżyca, gdzie rozpoczynają oblężenie Czarnej Świątyni. W trakcie kampanii Khadgar odkrywa jednak mroczną prawdę o planach Ner'zhula - jego celem jest otwarcie mnóstwa bram do innych światów, które Horda mogłaby podbić. Ale w efekcie prowadzi to do rozdarcia świata wskutek połączonej mocy portali. Horda Draenoru, która znajduje się również w Azeroth jest tym zszokowana i próbuje powstrzymać szamana. Widząc co zrobił ork zbiera swoich pobratymców i rusza przez jedną z bram, żeby uciec od swojego pana - Kil'jaedena - i Synów Lothara. Po dwóch stronach rozpoczyna się rozpaczliwa walka - Horda w Azeroth usiłuje zamknąć portal, nie chcąc by los Draenoru spotkał i ich nowy dom, natomiast arcymag Khadgar decyduje się zamknąć Schody Przeznaczenia i ocalić dzięki temu Azeroth. Ostatecznie portal zostaje zamknięty dzięki Khadgarowi, a orkowie ewakuują się w ostatniej chwili do ojczyzny Przymierza, uciekając w dzicz bądź poddając się na rzecz ludzkich wojsk. Khadgar, Turalyon, Kurdran i Alleria pozostają w Draenorze, gdzie wznoszą Ostoję Honoru, mając nadzieję że uda im się przetrwać w tym nowym, wrogim świecie, który zaczyna ginąć. Jednocześnie na innej planecie Kil'jaeden zdołał schwytać Ner'zhula, którego poddaje niewyobrażalnym torturom, zaś jego żołnierzy zabija. Frakcje Synowie Lothara *Siedem Królestw - ludzkie państwa w postaci odbudowanego Wichrogrodu oraz jego północnych sprzymierzeńców: Lordaeronu, Kul Tirasu, Burzogrodu, Gilneasu oraz Dalaranu. Ostatnie z siedmiu - Alterak - znajduje się pod okupacją z racji tego, iż w trakcie Drugiej Wojny zdradziło na rzecz Hordy, w nadziei na przetrwanie. Pod koniec konfliktu wojska sojuszników weszły do królestwa i rozpoczęły jego okupację. Aktualnie Siedem Królestw koncentruje się na wyplenieniu resztek Orczej Hordy ze swoich ziem, odbudowie południowego państwa oraz zabezpieczeniu okolic Mrocznego Portalu poprzez wybudowanie między innymi Strażnicy Otchłani. *Quel'Thalas - królestwo Wysokich Elfów położone na najdalej wysuniętym na północ skrawku kontynentu. To potężna kraina szkoląca doskonałych łuczników oraz potężnych wojowników. W trakcie wojny z Hordą orkowie napadli na ich tereny i spalili południowe terytoria Śpiewającej Puszczy, lecz z pomocą ludzi odparli atak. Teraz są jednym z najważniejszych członków Przymierza, ofiarowując między innymi swoich łuczników oraz korwety. *Żelazna Kuźnia - w trakcie Drugiej Wojny Khaz Modan znajdowało się pod okupacją Hordy, które podbiło ten region krótko po pokonaniu ludzi na południu. Razem z gnomami dzielne krasnoludy z klanu Miedziobrodych prowadziły wojnę partyzancką na powierzchni, przenosząc całe swoje życie do podziemi, a dzięki wynalazkom zdołali stworzyć most powietrzny do ludzi w Lordaeronie. Dzięki temu że wojska ludzi, elfów i krasnoludów z klanu Dzikich Młotów wyzwoliły ten kontynent Żelazna Kuźnia wsparła wysiłki mające na celu pokonanie Hordy poprzez saperów. *Gnomoregan - pomysłowe gnomy to sąsiady Ironforge. Między Pierwszą a Drugą Wielką Wojną ich ziemie zostały podbite przez orków, jednakże przenieśli całe swoje życie do podziemi. Miasto-państwo Gnomoregan szybko stworzyło most powietrzny między sobą i Żelazną Kuźnią, a ludzką Stolicą. Dzięki temu gnomy efektywnie wsparły działania Przymierza Lordaeronu poprzez budowę łodzi podwodnych oraz maszyn latających. Nawet po wyzwoleniu Khaz Modan oraz ponownych atakach orków na południu zdecydowały się wesprzeć sojuszników. *Dzikie Młoty - krasnoludzki klan, którego domem są Ostępy w południowo-wschodniej części Lordaeronu, nieopodal naturalnego połączenia z Khaz Modanem. Inaczej niż ich krewniacy z południa żyją w górach, lecz na otwartym terenie, pośród górskich równin i wyżyn. Kierowani przez thana Kurdrana Wildhammera dosiadają gryfów, pełniąc rolę kawalerii powietrznej. Wspomagają Przymierze z racji tego, że podczas wojny ocalili ich przed połączonymi grupami wojowników orków i Leśnych Trolli. Horda Draenoru *Orcze klany - chociaż wiele z klanów postawiło stopę na terenie Azeroth w trakcie Pierwszej i Drugiej z Wielkich Wojen, wiele z klanów również pozostało na terenie Draenoru w celu pełnienia roli ariergardy orczej armii. Niemożliwość podbicia ludzkich terytoriów doprowadziła do wymuszenia zmiany strategii. Klany te, choć nie są doświadczone w walce na terenie obcego świata, gotowe są zrobić wszystko żeby odzyskać honor rasy i rzucić raz jeszcze świat na kolana. **Krwawiący Oczodół - kierowany przez Kilrogga Deadeye'a klan będący jedynym z nich, który postawił stopę na Azeroth. Prowadził próbę odzyskania Mrocznego Portalu. Wraz z nim przybyły posiłki w postaci kilku Leśnych Trolli, czerwonych smoków, wielkich żółwi i goblińskich ochotników z Kartelu Parochlebców i dalej. Dawniej posługiwali się zielonym dla rozpoznania, gdy ruszali na Azeroth, teraz ich kolorem jest pomarańcz. Kilrogg i jego wojownicy nie spoczną póki nie zemszczą się na Azeroth za taką zniewagę jak przegrana w Drugiej Wielkiej Wojnie. **Przeżuwacze Kości - dzicy kanibale prowadzony przez Tagara Spinebreakera i zamieszkujący północne tereny Półwyspu Piekielnego Ognia, na pograniczu z Moczarami Zangarskimi. W czasie od zniszczenia Mrocznego Portalu do uformowania Hordy Draenoru prowadzili wojnę z klanem Wojennej Pieśni, a jej powodem było to, co w przypadku pozostałych klanów - ocalałe regiony gdzie była woda, zwierzyna łowna, ziemie uprawne oraz lasy. Kolorem tego klanu jest zielony, dawny Krwawiącego Oczodołu. **Roześmiana Czaszka - klan orków zamieszkujący Nagrand, jedną z nielicznych zielonych krain, jakie ocalały w trakcie Ery Umierania, czyli momentu kiedy planeta orków zaczęła przeradzać się z podobnej do Azeroth w demoniczną i obumarłą wskutek działań Gul'dana i jego Rady Cienia. Słyną z niezwykłej brutalności zarówno wobec swoich przeciwników jak i sprzymierzeńców, wskutek czego mają w Hordzie wątpliwą reputację. Ich kolorem jest żółty, natomiast przywódcą został ogr imieniem Mogor. **Cienisty Księżyc - klan prowadzony przez Ner'zhula, sędziwego orka, który kierował ludem na długo przed wypaczeniem Draenoru. Niegdyś mistrz Gul'dana, zwiedziony przez Kil'jaedena celem wybicia pokojowo nastawionych draenei przez co sformował Hordę, a gdy poznał prawdę jego uczeń już przejął władzę, formując Radę i robiąc z dawnego mentora niewolnika. Działa na terenie Doliny Cienistego Księżyca, na południowych ziemiach, zaś kolor noszony przez jego siepaczy to czarny. W tym klanie ostało się najwięcej z szamanów w Hordzie. **Strzaskana Dłoń - grupa orków, którzy zamiast jednej dłoni mają wstawioną jakąś broń, jak topór, kosę bądź buławę. Robią to dla upamiętnienia swojego męstwa, podobnie jak robili to członkowie klanu Czarnoszczerbu w trakcie Drugiej Wojny, tyle tylko że w przeciwieństwie do nich nie obcinali sobie jednej ręki, lecz wyrywali jeden ząb. Ich kolorem jest biały, natomiast wódz nazywa się Kargath Bladefist. To mistrzowie kamuflażu oraz skrytobójstw, dlatego Ner'zhul wyznaczył ich na zwiadowców w Hordzie Draenoru. Rządzą z Cytadeli Piekielnego Ognia, zajmując Ścieżkę Chwały - masywny szlak prowadzący do Schodów Przeznaczenia (draenorski Mroczny Portal). **Władcy Gromu - ten prowadzony przez Fenrisa Łowcę klan jest dawnym bliskim sojusznikiem Czarnej Skały oraz jednym z nielicznych, którzy do tej pory mają ziemie uprawne, pastwiska, zwierzynę łowną oraz worgi, przez co wciąż mają wilczych jeźdźców. Żyją na terenie tak zwanych Gór Klingi, a ich kolorem jest fioletowy. W Hordzie Draenoru pełnią rolę łowców oraz dostawców pancerzy czy broni. **Wojenna Pieśń - jeden z najbardziej wojowniczych klanów, brał czynny udział w ludobójstwie draenei, lecz z rozkazu Blackhanda, a faktycznie Gul'dana, zostali w Draenorze w trakcie ataku na Azeroth. Ich symbolem jest krzycząca, zadowolona twarz orka na czerwonym tle, co ma być ukazaniem charakterystycznego krzyku wojennego. Żyją między ziemiami Przeżuwaczy Kości, a Władców Gromu. Ner'zhul wyznaczył im zadanie ochrony Mrocznego Portalu. *Ochotnicy z Imperium Amani - w trakcie Drugiej Wojny Leśne Trolle z Amanich wsparli działania Orczej Hordy w nadziei na to, że uda się zemścić im dzięki sojusznikom na znienawidzonych elfach oraz odbić lasy Lordaeronu. Niestety Orgrim zmuszony był zostawić Quel'Thalas najpierw ruszając na Stolicę, a potem wskutek zdrady Gul'dana wycofać się z kontynentu, co dla wodza Zul'jina było zdradą, której nigdy nie zapomniał. Niemniej wiele Leśnych Trolli postanowiło pozostać wśród sojuszników i razem z nimi dotarło do Draenoru, zarówno przed zniszczeniem jak i po odbudowie bramy między światami. Służą w roli piechoty dystansowej i budują okręty wojenne. *Czerwone smoki - pomimo faktu, że klany Czarnej Skały, Czarnoszczerbu oraz Smoczych Paszcz nie dołączyły do planów Ner'zhula część z ich przedstawicieli zdecydowała się podążyć za nimi z powrotem do swojego domu, zabierając przy okazji kilka z czerwonych smoków. Obecnie są elitą wielu klanów, służąc jako jednostki latające, przeciwko krasnoludzkim gryfim jeźdźcom. Chociaż jest ich za mało by zniszczyć wroga to jednak wystarczą by powstrzymać siły lądowe Przymierza Lordaeronu. *Czarne smoki - smoki, które są arcywrogami czerwonych. Dołączyły dobrowolnie do Hordy Draenoru, zwiększając liczebność kawalerii powietrznej. To z ich inicjatywy Smocze Paszcze przejęły władzę nad czerwonymi, ponieważ Deathwing - przywódca stada - jest arcywrogiem Smoczej Królowej Alexstraszy, przywódczyni czerwonego stada. Dzięki temu orkowie byli w stanie zmniejszyć przewagę liczebną krasnoludzkich rywali nad nimi. *Goblińscy ochotnicy - podczas Drugiej Wojny gobliński kartel Parochlebców zdecydował się wesprzeć działania Orczej Hordy, jednak pozostałe ugrupowania tej rasy odcięły się od nich, wobec czego zmuszeni byli uciec wraz z resztą swoich sprzymierzeńców w postaci klanu Krwawiącego Oczodołu do Draenoru. Teraz, dzięki temu aliansowi, Horda dysponuje zaawansowaną technologią dzięki ochotnikom z teraz neutralnego kartelu oraz wielu innych, wyposażając klany Draenoru w zeppeliny oraz przyniesione ze sobą wielkie żółwie morskie, które pełnią rolę odpowiednika gnomich okrętów podwodnych. Ciekawostki *Na podstawie fabuły gry Christie Golden oraz Aaron Rosenberg napisali wspólnie książkę o nazwie Przez Mroczny Portal, która kanonizuje parę misji orków wraz z kanoniczną od Warcrafta III kampanią ludzi. Kategoria:Warcraft II: Beyond the Dark Portal Kategoria:Dodatki